A conventional vehicle is equipped with a stabilizer that is used to cancel deviation of up-and-down motions of right and left wheels.
The stabilizer includes arm sections that are connected to a pair of right and left suspensions, respectively, and a stabilizer bar that allows torsional deformation and its restoration to be carried out therein.
The stabilizer bar is provided to allow a central region thereof to be rotatable with respect to a vehicle body through a rubber bush.
The rubber bush is a buffer that absorbs and reduces impact, vibration and the like exerted on the right and left wheels. The rubber bush is firmly attached to a bracket, and the bracket is fixed to the vehicle body using bolts.
In a case where the rubber bush is attached to the stabilizer bar, conventionally, the rubber bush has not been firmly attached to the stabilizer bar, but has been only inserted around the central region of the stabilizer bar.
That is, the stabilizer bar has been configured to be axially movable and rotatable with respect to the rubber bush that is fixed to the vehicle body.